The Twilight Door II: The Return
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: The dysfunctional duo, Yoko and Zera, have returned to the Kingdom Hearts worlds, though not quite by choice. Set on yet another adventure with their friends, they'll face enimes new and old, make new friends, and face even more trials. [sequel]
1. Chapter 1

**.:Author's Note:.**

So...this is the sequel! Aren't you so happy? Of course you are! So anyway...if you haven't read the first story, you may wanna do that or you won't know any of the characters...okay...you will know a lot of them, but...whatever. Also this will follow the story line of KH2 for the most part. But you can definitely expect added or changed parts of it, okay? Well, here you go!

**Disclaimer:** so...even after finishing the first story I still don't own KH

* * *

**Zera's POV...**

It was a normal day in school...well, as normal as it can be with trying to overthrow the school board and other things like that. Yes I'm trying to overthrow the school board. Momichi High School is soooooooo un-individualistic. Yay! I used a long, complicated word! Um…yeah. Getting back on topic. So I was walking down the hall to my first class after Christmas break. We're allowed to do whatever we want to our uniforms...within reason. But! I did what I wanted, and I'm sooooooo gonna get detention...again...maybe...so yeah. The uniform is a normal white button down, collared shirt, the school emblem on the chest, a blue skirt that ends at our mid thighs, and high socks that ended below the knee. I, on the other hand, had a different uniform in mind...anyway... I was finally in front of the door to my class so I burst into the room.

"HELLO MY FELLOW CLASSMATES! I HOPE WE ALL HAVE ANOTHER FABULOUS SEMESTER TOGETHER!" I shouted as I made my dramatic entrance. My best friend Yoko looked up from her book and gave me a weird look.

"What the hell did you do to your uniform, you shit-head?" she asked. I looked down at my clothes. I had dyed the white shirt black, and sewed on patches of highlighter bright blue and green cloth to make it more colorful for all of the black. I left the emblem alone, thinking that might be too much, and instead, since girls were allowed to wear ties, I had one that was dyed hot pink with an iron on patch of Gir right in the center of the end. The sleeves were long and we weren't supposed to have them shorter than elbow length, but I cut the so it was a T-shirt. The skirt I left alone except for the fact that I punched holes about half an inch above the edge and put silver rings through the holes. It was much less than what I did to it last time.

"Do you not love it?" I ask her. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Yoko could have cared less about the uniforms and didn't do anything to hers. Besides the uniforms, Yoko and myself changed a lot just in basic. My hair now reached my mid-back and I had gotten rid of my highlights. My hair was also parted off to the side, but my bangs were too short to cover my eye. Yoko also got rid of her highlights and her hair now reached a little below her mid-back. Unlike my hair, which was straight, her hair was very wavy and slightly curly. Her hair was parted to the side as well, but her bangs were long enough to cover her left eye. Unlike myself, Yoko only had ONE problem with the school board: her eye color. Her eyes were amber and apparently it scared people, even teachers. So they made her wear eye color changing contacts so now her eyes were blue.

"To be truthful, I hate it," she said.

"Hey!" I shouted. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see our teacher, Mr. Omashu, standing behind me. "Oh...hi, Mr. Omashu..." I chuckled nervously.

"Zera..." he said with a sigh. "Come with me to get you a new uniform." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, but I yelled before we left, "REBELION!"

He sighed again. I pouted as I was forced to put on a normal uniform. I liked that one better than all the others I had come up with, but nooooo. They just didn't like me being an individual. Oh well, I might as well put it on...for now. The school dislikes anyone being different, and I have no idea why my parents make me go here. Then again, it is a pretty good school, but honestly! Gah!

Okay, so...back to the present. I was done changing and was now going back to class. Mr. Omashu was already back there. I walked through the doorway and saw a boy talking to Yoko. I grinned, ran up behind him, and attacked him with a glomp.

"FABIO!!!!" I yelled. In truth, his name wasn't really Fabio. His name was Akitoki Yoshinori Yamanaka. We call him Aki for short, but I call him Fabio because he reminds me of my fish!

"For the last time it's Akitoki, Zera!" he yelled back, trying to pry me off of him. Yoko pulled me off though.

"But you remind me of my fish! It's a compliment!" I said.

"...isn't he dead?" Yoko asked.

"...yesh. But he was a handsome fish, so you should be honored to be called Fabio!" I said. Aki had short brown hair and black eyes. The guy's uniform was a white shirt, blue jacket, and long blue pants. He chose not to wear the tie, like most guys. Yoko and I had known him since Pre-K and we were really good friends! And he is also one of the tallest guys in the class by being 5'10". I'm 5'5" and Yoko is 5'7". It's very degrading for me to know that I'm both the shortest and freaking youngest in our little group! It annoys me a lot. I mean, Yoko's height doesn't bother me, it's Fabio who is 5 freaking inches taller than me! Gah! ...okay Zera...breath. In, out, in out. Phew, that's better. Oh crap...they're looking at me like I just grew two heads. Not that they don't always look at me like that, but anywho.

"Um...so what were you talking about before I huggled Fabio," I asked.

"Don't you mean attacked?" Fabio, I mean Aki asked.

"Nope!" I responded. He sighed.

"He was asking if _we_ wanted to go to the park later after school," Yoko said. I didn't miss the emphasis on the 'we'. Fabio has had a crush on her ever since he started liking girls which was in about sixth grade. I bug him about it, but then he points out my height. She doesn't like him like that because she likes Riku! Even if we aren't there with the others.

"I would love to go! My mom shouldn't care much anyway. I think she has to work late tonight," I said.

"Fine," Aki said reluctantly.

"Alright class, time to get your books out," Mr. Omashu said. We quieted down and class started. School went on as bearably as possible and nothing very interesting happened except for when I got hit in the face with a volleyball in gym. I'm not too coordinated in sports like that, and Yoko has a really good spike. I think it might have been intentional because I was bothering her earlier in Social Studies.

So now we were at the park. We all stopped by our houses to change out of our uniforms. I had a pair of normal, low-rise blue jeans with a silver chain belt, a white tube top with gold stars and cresent moons on it, and a black jacket with a hood, but I ripped off the sleeves. I also had two silver bracelts on each wrist, and of course my pendent I had gotten from Mickey. I had on a pair of sneakers too. Yoko wore a bronze colored kami and a gray long sleeve jacket over it with a bronze fleur de lis on the chest and right sleeve. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and on her right wrist she wore a silver bracelet that said 'Dream' on it. Her jeans were low-rise, blue jeans with rips on the thights, knees, and shins and she wore those tan clogs that a lot of people have now. She also had on her pendent necklace she got from Mickey. Aki changed into jeans, sneakers, a green shirt, and a jean jacket over that.

"Slide!" I yelled as I ran to what I had just yelled out. Yoko and Aki rolled their eyes as they headed to the swings. Aki got there first and sat on the only swing the set had. Other kids had broken the others.

"You took my seat," Yoko said.

"And?" he said. She walked up to him and sat down on his lap.

"I'm sitting here too," she said. She didn't notice the blush rise up on his face. But I did! I made sure to remember that so I could tease him later. Hopefully he wouldn't bring up my height...again...blackmail is fun. I started laughing manically while sitting on top of the slide and they looked at me strangely.

"Hahahahahaha...ha...ha?" I stopped laughing when I noticed them looking at me.

"Um...I'm not crazy!" I shouted as I jumped off the slide and ran behind a tree.

"Sure you're not," was Yoko's sarcastic reply. I stuck my head out from behind the tree and stuck my tongue out at the two.

"There you are..."

"Who said that?" Aki asked. Yoko got off of his lap and Aki stood from the swing. We all looked around and saw a man dressed in black with spiky red hair. He walked up to us and another man walked up from behind him. He had a huge sitar in his hands and looked at us.

"This is them, Axel?" asked the guy with the sitar.

"Yup. Get the one by the tree, Demyx," the man known as Axel said. Demyx nodded and walked up to me, but I grabbed his sitar. I always wanted to play one of these things...

"Hey!" Demyx shouted.

"Whoo! I've wanted to play with one of these for the longest time!" I said, smiling. I strummed the sitar and everyone put their hands over their ears. "ROCK ON!"

"GIMME THAT SITAR!"

"NOPE! NEVER! NO! NEIN! NEGATORY MY DEAR WATSON!" I shouted. Everyone just looked at me like lobsters were crawling out of my ears. I began running around with the guy called Demyx chasing me. I continued strumming the large instrument as he chased me.

"Give it!"

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I shouted finally and threw the instrument at him, which effectively hit him in the face and knocking him over. I walked over to him.

"You owe me a trip to Hershey Park," I said. He groaned and sat up.

"Fine, let's get going," he said.

"Yay!" I said and jumped onto his back. "Onward my faithful steed!" He sighed. Axel went over to Yoko and threw her over his shoulder, catching her off guard.

**Normal POV**

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"We're kidnapping you," Axel said. Yoko sighed.

"This is the second time this has happened to me," she said irritably. Aki looked at her.

"When!?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern," she said. Axel began walking off. "And it's nice that you're kidnapping me and everything, but get you damn hand off of my ass!" She kicked him in the chest.

"Fine I'll move it to your waist," he said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. He opened a portal, as did Demyx, and as they were about to step through them, Aki jumped in after them. He started to fight with Axel who was trying to hold Aki off as well as holding onto Yoko.

"Yoko, what'll we do!" Zera shouted. "Call for help? Fight? What?" Axel eventually lost his grip on Yoko and she fell into the darkness.

"Oh, fall first, call for help, and fight later!" Zera said, jumping off of Demyx's back.

"What the hell!" Yoko shouted.

"But you said-"

"No! I didn't say anything of the sort!"

"Oh...save me Fabio!" Aki then saw his friends falling through the dark.

"Yoko! No!" he shouted. Zera crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, fine! Worry about her! I see how it is!" she shouted as she and Yoko fell further and eventually disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette walked up to the train station, their towels in hand. After saving up enough money they were able to buy three tickets to go to the beach. Pence and Hayner were talking about the upcoming Struggle tournament when Olette saw a girl lying on the ground near the wall. She walked away from the boys and over to the girl. She turned her over and saw that she was still breathing, and only knocked out.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Wake up?"

"Olette, what are you doing?" asked Pence.

"I found this girl here," Olette said, pointing to the girl with brown wavy curly hair. Hayner looked at the girl and then looked around the area.

"I wonder where she came from," he said.

"We can't just leave her here, so let's take her back to the usual spot," Olette said.

"But what about the beach?" Pence asked.

"That can wait," she said. Hayner put the girl on his back and they carried her back to the usual spot.

* * *

Meanwhile Zera was lying in the middle of the Struggle arena and was looking up at the sky. Two boys and a girl walked up to her.

"The sky...it's so...blue here..." Zera said with a smile. One of the boys kicked her in the side and she sat up. "Hey!"

"Get up loser and leave," he said.

"I don't think she is from here, y'know?" said the next boy. "What do you think, Fuu?" The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Rai, don't be dumb," said the other boy.

"Oh, c'mon, Seifer," Rai said. Zera looked around as the two boys started to talk about whether Zera was from Twilight Town or not.

"Where is she!" Zera yelled suddenly, jumping to her feet.

"Where is who?" Seifer asked.

"Yoko!" she said.

"Who?" he asked again dumbly.

"You know...long wavyish brown hair, amber eyes, ticked off attitude to the world...well, to pretty much anything except her friends and other people she may like," she told him.

"Yeah, still have no idea who you're talking about. Now leave me alone and go find you're friend," he said.

"Yeah, y'know," Rai said, coming up behind Seifer. Fuu just nodded, keeping silent. There was a silence as Zera stared at the three before she finally ran up behind Seifer and jumped onto his back.

"Go forth my trusty steed!" she shouted. Seifer twitched.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"I said go!" she said and hit him on the head, causing him to stumble forward which turned into a run. Rai and Fuu just stared after them.

"We should follow them, y'know?" Rai said. Fuu nodded, and they then ran off after their leader and the crazy girl on his back.

"Where the hell am I!" Yoko shouted, holding Pence two inches off of the floor by his shirt collar. "Answer me, damn you!"

"You're in Twilight Town! I'm Pence! That's Olette and Hayner! We found you! Please put me down!" Pence shouted in fear. Yoko placed the chubby boy down and he walked over to Hayner.

"And you are?" asked Olette.

"My name is Yoko and have you seen my friend, Zera? Long dark brown hair, a little crazy, and says random things," she said.

"Nope," said the three teens.

"Well, you are all going to help me find her," Yoko said, walking to the exit.

"Why should we help you?" asked Hayner.

"Because I have no idea how to get around this fuckin' place," Yoko hissed. Hayner, Olette, and Pence walked out of the usual spot behind Yoko, but Yoko then heard Zera shouting.

"MAAAAAAARRRCCCCOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yoko rolled her eyes, knowing who had yelled that.

"POLO!" she yelled back. She looked over at the tall stair way and saw a boy with blonde hair run up the stairs with Zera on his back. He was gasping for breath after running up the tall flight of stairs.

"There you are, Yoko!" Zera shouted, still on the boys back.

"This is your friend?" Seifer asked.

"Yup! Seifer, meet Yoko and, Yoko, meet Seifer; my trusty steed!" Zera said. Seifer dropped Zera who landed on her butt on the hard ground. Hayner walked up to Yoko.

"That is who you are looking for?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Yoko said in a bored tone.

"Why'd you yell out Marco?" Olette asked.

"Because! Marco Polo is a great way of finding someone you're looking for!" Zera said happily.

"Uhh...okay," Olette said, not really seeing the logic, but going along with it anyway. Hayner walked up to Zera.

"So...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked.

"I didn't fall from heaven. I fell from a sky after jumping off of some guy's back when we were going through this dark portal thingy. He was kidnapping me, but he was supposed to be taking me to Hershey Park, but he didn't! So I jumped and fell down here with Yoko!" she explained with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Yoko.

"She didn't get it did she?" he asked.

"Nope. There's a lot of things that go over her head, so don't expect her to get that," she said. "Besides, she's taken."

"Huh?" Zera said with an oblivious smile. Hayner hung his head down and sighed in defeat. Seifer then took his opportunity and walked up to Yoko.

"Hey hotstuff. How about you and I go to the alley and get to know each other better."

"I don't think so," Yoko said, not interested in the boy.

"Awe, come on."

"Hell no."

"Just for a little bit?"

"I said no you dipshit!" she said, very irritated now. Seifer walked back over to Rai and Fuu.

"...She so digs me..." he said.

"Moron," Fuu said.

"So now that we've found each other, what are we gonna do now?" Zera asked.

"Find some way to find Sora, Riku, and the others," Yoko suggested.

"You know Sora?" Pence asked.

"Yeppers!" Zera replied.

"He's been here before," Olette said.

"Really? Is he coming back anytime soon?" Yoko asked.

"I...don't think so," Pence said.

"Any way we can get to Traverse Town or someplace so we can go look for him?" Zera asked.

"There's a train that might be able to take you somewhere," Hayner told them.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Zera said, pumping her fist into the air.

"You guys could at least stay here for a night and get what you need today so you'll be ready and rested for tomorrow," Olette offered. "And you can stay at my house!"

"Oh joy," Yoko said sarcastically.

"Thankies!" Zera said. Olette smiled, and they then left for the market street, leaving Seifer and his gang there.

"She is so totally in to me," Seifer said before they walked off back to the Sandlot.

* * *

.:Author's Note:.

Omg! I'm so happy I can make a sequel. I really hope you guys liked this, and if you're new, that you read the first story. Please tell me what you think in a review. Criticism is accepted and flames are used to make smores. Thank you verily much.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Authors Note:.**

Another update! Um, yeah, that's all. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** still don't own it (I don't know why I still do these...oh yeah. So I don't get sued... T.T)

* * *

All was quiet in the semi-dark room. A young brunette girl sat on the bed of her friend with a large grin. Now of course, one would wonder why she was simply sitting there next to another sleeping girl. Well, that is about to be answered, as the girl took a deep breath as her grin got even bigger.

"Wake up sleepy peppy child, peppy child, peppy child! Wake up sleepy peppy child! Peppy, peppy child!" Zera sang. The sleeping girl groaned before smacking her friend as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, that was three things; dumb, idiotic, and just plan retarded," Yoko said. She looked at Zera who was now face down on the floor. The other girl sat up, rubbed her nose, and shot a glare at Yoko.

"Meanie…." Zera said.

"Hello friends from another world!" Olette cried as she burst into the room. She looked at the girl who was fixing her hair on the bed and the girl who was lying on the floor. Being the smart girl she is, she didn't question them.

"Hi, Olette!" Zera said with a smile. Too lazy to get up from the floor, she hugged Olette's leg.

"Uh…"

"She's always like this. You get used to it after being around her awhile," Yoko told the brunette.

"Okay…" Olette said. She then looked at the two girls with the same smile she had come into the room with. "Do you guys have any clothes to wear or shall you borrow mine?"

"…We'll borrow…" Yoko and Zera said at the same time.

"Alrighty then!" Olette said, heading for the closet. She opened the closet to show off her pink clothes.

_It's happening again… _Zera and Yoko thought. They twitched.

"Um, do you have anything that's not so…so…" Zera started, not being able to find the right words.

"So horribly pink that it makes me want to gouge out my eyes?" Yoko finished. Olette thought for a moment and walked over to her other closet on the other side of the room. She opened it to show clothes of all sorts of colors. "That's better."

So without word they picked out their clothes. Olette had skipped off to go fix some food for the three of them so she didn't see the…improvements they made on the clothes…again.

Zera had taken a maroon tank top that had lace on the hem and straps, and over that was a black, long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt with multicolored stars across it. She had also picked out a pair of jeans that had lots of patches with different designs on them up and down the pant legs. On her right side, a small chain with moogle key chain attached went from a belt loop in the front to the one in the middle of the back of the jeans. Her shoes were tan clogs and she wore gloves without fingers, which were maroon. Around her neck was a long silver chain necklace with a silver half heart pendent.

Yoko's outfit was an orange turtleneck without sleeves and her right side was a light brown fluer de lis. Her shoes where black and white converse and her jeans were light blue flare with holes on the thighs, knees, and shins. Connected to one of her front belt loops and went to the back belt loop was a silver hoop chain with a lock on one of the hoops. Around her neck she was a loose chain necklace with a silver key on it. Her headband was dark orange with black stars on it. She wore orange arm warmers that come up about a half an inch above her elbow to complete the outfit.

"You like?" Zera asked as the pair stepped into the kitchen. Olette set down the last plate of food before turning around.

"Well, it's more than I'd ever do with them. I don't even remember having those…" she said. "Now come on, it's breakfast time!"

"Yay!" Zera shouted as she plopped herself down into a chair. Yoko rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway as she sat down. Zera noticed the expression, and gave her friend a sly look. Yoko raised a brow at her friend, her smile dropping a bit.

"Yes? Is there something the idiot wants to say?" she asked. Zera pouted.

"I'm not an idiot! Absent minded, oblivious, and sometimes ditzy, yes, but I'm still not an idiot," she said.

"Your point?" Yoko said in an amused tone. Zera stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I know why you were smiling just then," she said.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" Yoko said.

"You were thinking about Riku. You know we're gonna see him sooner or later now that we're here." Yoko's cheeks tinted red, and Zera smirked in triumph.

"So? You're probably thinking about Takuto!"

"Why yes, yes I was. And I'm not afraid to admit something like that, unlike some people."

"I'm not afraid to admit it!"

"Oh, sure. Just like-"

"Girls!" Olette shouted above their bickering. Both turned to her with a, "What?"

"No fighting at the table. I would like to eat my breakfast in peace thank you very much," Olette explained. Zera shrugged and went back to shoveling food in her mouth as though nothing had happened. Yoko, on the other hand, turned her attention back to her food as well, in a huff, and muttered things such as 'stupid table manners' and 'I wasn't thinking of him'.

After breakfast, Olette called the others to tell them to meet her, Yoko, and Zera at the train station. Yoko and Zera were to take the strange train to wherever it took them and they hoped it would take them to their other friends. After a few moments, Hayner and Pence showed up. Sadly, Seifer and his friends came as well.

"Hey babe," he said, walking up to Yoko. "If you ever change your mind and want to come back to here, I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, and when I come back you can meet my boyfriend," she said. Seifer was silent for a moment.

"He'll screw you over, ya know?" said Rai.

"Shut…up…" Seifer said. Zera jumped on his back again like she had the day she met him, successfully knocking him over to face plant on the platform. "Ow…"

"Bye bye horsey! I shall miss you my faithful steed!" she exclaimed.

"Since when was I ever a 'faithful steed'!!" Seifer shouted from under her. Zera shrugged and got up. She walked over to Yoko, not even minding that she had stepped on his head in the process. She and Yoko walked onto the train and waved goodbye to their new found friends.

"Good bye all!" Zera said. Yoko just waved to them. As the door closed they heard Zera shout; "Wait! I forgot to give you a hug!" Olette and the others laughed as the train left the station.

"I wonder where this goes…" Zera said as she looked out the window to see the stars rushing past.

"I don't know. Hopefully it's be somewhere we can get a gummi ship or at least someplace we know," Yoko replied. Yoko was about to sit down when the train came to a stop. The doors opened and the two girls walked out of the train and onto the stone streets. They looked around and saw a sign. Yoko read it aloud.

"'Welcome to Hollow Bastion," she began, "the world now being restored to what it once was, a paradise.' That is such cheesy shit."

"It's nice that they fixing this place up though," Zera said with a smile. She looked around. "Hmm…I never saw this part of Hallow Bastion before…"

The walked down the steps into a small square where there were accessory and item shops around it. They moved on, passing by an old duck experimenting with ice cream flavors and into the next part of the town.

"So where do you think they are?" Zera asked.

"I dunno. But Yuffie probably knows," Yoko replied.

"Huh? Yuffie?" Zera said, confused. She looked to where her friend was pointing. As said, the young ninja was walking towards a small house. She gasped happily.

"Yuffie!" she cried out. The ninja turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, and she ran to them. She hugged both of them.

"Yoko! Zera! You're back!!" she shouted happily. Zera returned with the same enthusiasm, and Yoko, being Yoko, was a bit reluctant to return it. She pulled back and looked over how they had changed in their year away.

"I can't believe it's you guys! How have you been? Did you just get here? How are your families? How are your sisters? How is your brother? Wait, you don't have a brother! That's okay, I don't either! I'm a single child, but that is PERFECTLY okay!…I think…"

"SHUT UP!" Yoko shouted.

"Well…." Yuffie said. "Do you wanna see the others? Leon, Cid, Cloud, Arieth, and Takuto are in there."

"TAKY!" Zera shouted running into the little house. Yoko smiled knowing what was gonna happen and wanted to watch.

* * *

Zera had opened the door quietly so as not to alert anyone of her presence. She really wanted to surprise him. She had to surpress a squeal as she saw that he had grown his hair out like he had promised, and it was now tied back in a ponytail. Quickly, she ran up to him.

"Takuto! I missed you, love!" Zera shouted as she jumped onto the boy's back, surprising everyone in the room. He started to try to pull her off of him.

"If you're that rabid fangirl from down the street, no I will not go out with you! How many times do I have to tell you?!" he shouted. She pouted.

"But I thought we were already going out Taky…" she said sadly. He froze at the nickname, and turned his head to look at her. He was stunned as he saw her face. She smiled and gave his a quick peck on his nose. She jumped off his back, and as soon as she had, be grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Zera, I missed you so much!" he shouted.

"I missed you too!" she said. They kissed for a slight moment and then Takuto ran over to Yoko and gave her a hug. She stood there, her eyes wide.

"I also missed you, Yoko! I missed your strength, your negativity, your ego, and your arrogance!"

"Thanks. I had ALMOST had the feeling of miss for you too," she said. She patted him on the back a few times and then pushed him away. Leon walked over and said his hellos as well as Areith and Cloud.

"Takuto, are you ready to go home?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Amida. Amida looked different though. He had gotten rid of his blue bangs and grew his black hair out to about his shoulders. He wore black shoes, dark blue jeans, and a gray, short sleeve collar shirt with the collar up.

"OHMIGAWD!" Zera shouted.

"We..he…I..killed you!" Yoko said.

"Heh, it's a funny story.." Takuto said.

**twenty minutes later..**

"And that's how it all happened," Takuto said.

"…wow…" was all Zera said.

"So he was actually undercover or something like that?" Yoko asked.

"You could say that," Amida replied. There was a silence for a while, but Areith decided she would be the one to break it this time.

"I have something for you both. Well, actually lots of things. Come with me," she said with a smile. Yoko and Zera looked at each other, shrugged and followed the brunette into a back room. She opened a closet and inside were many outfits hung up neatly with small labels above them.

"I made you outfits for the worlds you'll be visiting on your journey. There're spares in there too for whenever the others get too bloodied. I feel that you'll fight many battles since there's more trouble now than there had been with Ansem and the heartless, or even Marla and Kurishi," Areith told them. Yoko and Zera looked over the outfits.

"Well, we like the outfits, that's for sure," Yoko said. Areith smiled.

"That's good. I hoped you would. Now come on. We'll go get Cid so he can give you one of his gummi ships," she said.

"Here she is, you're new gummi ship! No destroyin' her now. I worked hard on her," Cid said as he presented the ship.

"Cool," Yoko said.

"Let's go!" Zera said, pumping her fist in the air. She skipped to the doorway that had folded down into steps as Yoko walked along behind her.

"Wait! Zera! Yoko! We're coming with you guys!" Takuto said as he went after them.

"We?" Yoko asked. Amida and Takuto walked up to the girls.

"Yes, we. Do you have a problem with that girl?" Amida replied.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I do," she said.

"Yoko, let him come," Zera and Takuto said. The two clung to the man' arms and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She cracked.

"Fine," she said. They smiled and all got into the ship.

* * *

**A/N:** it's done…finally! My friend and co-writer helped me with the chapter, so that's why it got done. Otherwise it's probably still be rotting in my computer drive…oh well. Please review. I'm a review whore, so it makes me happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** third chapter up! Whee! Aren't you so happy? Enjoy the chappie!

**Disclaimer:** don't own KH…yet…

* * *

"I have no idea why teenagers dress like the way you do," Amida said. "What is so great about wearing clothes that show off and are just crazy all over?"

"Shut up," Yoko said. "You don't HAVE to wear these kinda of clothes."

"At least," Amida snapped back. Yoko and Zera had once again changed into their crazy outfits that people never understood. Zera was wearing dark blue jeans with black claw marks on the bellbottom part. There were also holes in several places on the jean. Also on her jeans was a silver hoop chain that was connected from her first belt loop and came around to the one in the middle on her back. Her shirt only had the left sleeve, but was white with silver lining and said "Panic! At the Disco" written in multiple colors and was going across her stomach and around her side. Her right arm had a black arm warmer that came about an inch above her elbow. Her shows were dark brown and tan. She also wore two, long black bead necklaces, a silver ring, silver hoop earrings and brown headband with a silver curlicue on it.

Yoko, on the other hand, had several parts to her outfit. Her shirt was a white tube top that said "Coheed & Cambria" on it in red. The tube top also had claw mark rips on the stomach. Under the tube top she wore a kami that was laced around the top and straps which was maroon. Under that was a very tight black shirt and all that could be seen were the low, short sleeves. All the shirts ended right above her black belt. Her jeans where light blue with holes and multicolored patches everywhere. She wore her black and white converse from the other day as well. On her hands she wore gray, fingerless gloves and on her left arm she wore a black bead bracelet. Her necklace was a double, black bead necklace with a large silver heart pendent on it. Her headband was gray with black diamonds on it to complete her outfit.

"So why'd you guys want to come here?" Takuto asked. They walked in the stone building in front of the fighting arena. They were in Olympus Coliseum.

"It's the most likely place they'd be. I know how competitive Riku can get," Yoko told them.

"Whatever. I'm staying here," Amida said.

"Good choice. We don't want Sora or Riku causing a commotion if they recognized you right away," Takuto said.

"But they'll recognize him sooner or later," Zera said.

"Yeah, but at least we'll be able to control them and explain the situation if we're alone and not in front of a crowd," Takuto replied.

"Crowd?" Yoko asked.

"Yes. I'm signing you guys up for the tournament. Sora and Riku already have, and the rounds are about to start so pick a name quickly," Takuto said. Yoko glared at him before turning to the sign-up list. Yoko grabbed the pen by the list and wrote down at name.

"Oh, oh, oh! What'd you write?!" Zera shouted as she ran over to list and looked at the name over her friend's shoulder. "Barbaric Angel? Coooooooolllliiiioooo!"

"There's Riku's and Sora's," Takuto shouted.

"Skinless Insane?" Yoko said. "….Sora came up with it…."

"I can see that…" Zera said. They put the list back where they found it and went to wait with the other teams while Takuto went to the audience seating.

* * *

"Well, we've seen many fights today, and finally we've come to the final two! This will be a fantastic fight seeing as we have two very skilled teams about to face off! Now, here's Skinless Insane vs. Barbaric Angel!" the announcer…announced…

Zera and Yoko walked out to the arena for the last time that day to see Sora and Riku already there. Neither seemed to recognize the girls.

"Barbaric Angel is pretty good," Riku said. "They took out Blood Rose really fast."

"What are you talking about? Blood Rose was a team of wimps," Sora said. "After all, I am the keyblade master so this will be easy."

"That's what I call 'abusing you power'," Riku said. They pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight.

"Do you think they remember us?" asked Zera.

"I don't see how they couldn't," Yoko stated. It was silent for a moment and then they looked at each other. "Who are we kidding?"

"They don't remember," Zera said.

"Yeah…" Yoko said. "Dumbass boys…"

"Well let's beat the memory back into their dumbass heads then," Zera said with a grin. Yoko smirked.

"I like that idea," she said. "I like it a lot."

They got into fighting stances, determination written on their faces. A bell went off and Riku and Sora ran over to the two girls, ready to attack. They did so, but Yoko and Zera were able to dodge the attacks. The two girls had decided to mess with the boys for a littler bit before they would actually fight. They nodded at each other, understanding the plan. Zera ran away and Sora chased after her while Yoko stayed by Riku. Riku went to thrust his sword directly at her chest, but she jumped up and he missed, his sword hit the stone wall. Zera kept dodging Sora's slashes with a grin on her face.

"Come on! You need to be faster than that!" she said playfully. Sora frowned and tried harder, slashing more franticly than before. She smiled and finally did a back flip before blasting him with a blizzaga spell to knock him off balance. She then ran forward and returned the blows he dealt earlier, this time with Sora dodging.

"Is that all you got?" Yoko asked. Riku tried to hit her again, but missed. He figured out that trying to hit her with his sword would not be enough so they were now going fist to fist. "I have fought kindergardeners that are tougher than you." Riku tried to strike at her again, but she dodged it, now sitting on the floor. He looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like?"

"Are you taking a break or something?"

"A break? Don't need one. I haven't broken a sweat fighting you," she said with a grin. "You are a pathetic fighter." He used a back kick, but she then laid on her back as his foot went right passed her head.

"Like I said before," she stated. "You suck." He tackled her and they started to wrestle. The crowd started to cheer on the two teams of teenagers. The fight was one of the best they'd seen in a while. Zera once again shot a fire spell at Sora, hitting his butt making him howl, trying to put the fire on his pants out.

"Hehe, this is fun!" she said.

"I'd have to agree," Yoko replied, as she was now holding Riku in a headlock on the ground.

"Stupid…bitch…" the silverette grunted. Finally he managed to break her hold, but she jumped away before he could ensnare her like she had done to him. He growled and went at her once again, fist raised to punch. She grabbed the fist, effectively stopping it, and the kicked him the stomach, making him fly out of the arena. She ran after him only for him to attack her once again.

"Riku, they aren't going down!" Sora shouted.

"I noticed!" Riku shouted back as Yoko and Zera ran over to each other. They gave each other a high five and smiled. The two boys looked over at one another with a confused look.

"Should we start to really fight?" Zera asked.

"I guess," Yoko said. They got out their keyblades and Sora and Riku got out theirs.

"Now this will be a lot more fun," Riku said.

"You kidding? I was having a lot of fun beating your ass in before," Yoko stated. Of course, he went right after her. She used her keyblade to knock his out of his hand and pin him to the wall with her foot on his chest. Zera tackled Sora and sat on his back so he couldn't get up.

"For such a tiny girl you are really heavy!" Sora shouted, trying to get up.

"You callin' me fat?" Zera asked, hitting the boy over the head with her hand. He held his head as she started to slap him over and over.

"I think it is obvious as to who has won! Congrats to Barbaric Angel for winning! You may pick up your prize at the entrance of the arena when you are done! And everyone, have a nice evening!" said the announcer as he shut the speakers off. Zera jumped off of Sora as Yoko took her foot off of Riku. She skipped to Yoko with a grin, and they walked off the arena platform and over to Takuto.

"Did ya hear that Taky! We gots a prize!" Zera said happily as she jumped on his back, hugging him. The boy smiled as he got a better grip on her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes, I heard. We can go get it now if you want," he replied.

"Hey! Takuto! What're you doing here?" Sora shouted as he and Riku ran over to them.

"I thought you were working with Leon and the Restoration Committee back at Radiant Gardens," Riku added.

"I was, but I decided to come here with these two," Takuto told them. Sora then noticed the affection showing between Zera, who was still on Takuto's back, and Takuto.

"Hey! Don't be cheating on Zera while she's away!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at them. The couple looked at each other then back at Sora.

"It's not cheating," they said at the same time.

"Taky, let's go get the prize now!" Zera said, pointing to the stand where they would be handed the prize.

"Yeah, okay," he said. They began walking the direction Zera had pointed, Yoko following behind. Riku's mind suddenly clicked and he gave a perverted smirk.

"I'd know that ass anywhere," he said, and then chased after Yoko. Sora simply gave him a 'WTF' look. Riku ran up behind Yoko, placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her up off of the ground. He turned her around and she was still about three to five inches off of the ground.

"Yoko! It's really you!" he shouted, giving her a hug.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, shit for brains," she said. He laughed off her rude comment on his intelligence and just looked at her with a smile.

"You don't really mean that!"

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Are you stupid or something?" she asked. He smiled again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her arms as her hold on Riku held her up. "I'm serious. Are you?"

"Just maybe," he said, still having that same dumb smile on his face. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"Cuuuuuuutttttttteeeeeee!" Zera shouted, hugging Takuto.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Sure," Riku said. Sora ran over to the other four and followed them out, a little confused on what had just happened, but didn't ask questions. He knew that since Yoko was with them again, if he asked questions his answer would probably be a black eye.

They walked over to the stand and got their prize, which was a pretty good sized trophy. Yoko carried the trophy while Riku carried her. As they got closer to the gummi ship, Takuto said,

"And there is something we need to tell you guys," he said.

"What?" Riku asked as he opened the door to the gummi ship. They looked in. "NO WAY!!!"

* * *

Aki sat on the floor on his knees with Axel standing behind him. A man with silver hair, dark skin, and in a black outfit walked up to him. He glared at the man.

"So you are the only one that didn't get away," said the man. "What happened to the girls, Axel?"

"They got away, but this guys is no more than a tag along who jumped into the portal after me," he said.

"That is interesting," said the man.

"I'm sorry Xemnas," Axel said. The man, now named Xemnas, knelt down to Aki's level. He examined the boy, and smirked.

"No Axel, I think this stowaway may be useful to us. What is it you want most boy?" he asked. Aki glared harder at the man.

"None of your business," he answered. "Where's Yoko?"

"Ah…I see," Xemnas said, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Bastard, answer my question!" Aki shouted. Xemnas smirked.

"That is something I do not know at the time, but fear not boy, you'll find her. That is…if you help us in return," he said.

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because, the only way to gain that girl's heart is by helping us. Then that…obstacle will be out of your way."

"What…obstacle?"

"Riku, of course. You did not know of her relations with him?"

"…"

"I see not. Don't worry boy, you'll have her to yourself soon enough. Help us, and we'll help you," Xemnas concluded. Aki silently fumed, angry that Xemnas would turn something like that on him, but more so that an obstacle stood in his way of gaining Yoko's heart. Xemnas tossed a slip of paper to him. As it landed in front of him, he found it was the picture of a silver haired boy around his age.

"This is Riku. You do want to know what he looks like right?" Xemnas said, egging the boy on further. "Tell me your an-"

"I'll do it," Aki cut in. Xemnas smirked with triumph and nodded. "Very well. Axel, get the boy new clothes and a vehicle. He will start searching for the keyblade master and the others soon. Go." Axel nodded and gestured for Aki to follow him. He stood and followed the redhead. He looked at the picture again.

"I am a whole lot hotter than this guy," Aki said to himself. Axel heard the boy and slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Ugh…teenage love…it makes me wanna hurl," he said.

"Do you think it wise to allow that boy in the plans?" asked Saix as he walked into the room. Xemnas looked over at the blue haired man.

"His love for that girl will make him kill Riku and bring Yoko here. Then Zera will come for her, we kill Sora and her little friend, and then use Yoko and Zera's power to help us rule all."

"Little friend?"

"That boy that worked with our three disciples; Amida, Marla, and Kurishi. Sadly, they have already met their end by the tip of a keyblade."

"They were not the best we had to offer, but they still did what they had to do," Saix said, "and failed…"

"Their failure does not matter now, for now we have other things to do. Send out nobodies to locate Yoko and Zera as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Xemnas." Saix left the room and Xemnas looked out the large window behind him with a grin.

"This will be most enjoyable."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally after maybe three months we've updated. My friend and I finally got together and finished this damn chapter. Hope you're happy that it's finally gotten done. We'll try to get the next one up sooner…ish… please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello people! We are back with a brand new chappie for The Twilight Door: The Return! Enjoy this for there will be meeting, get back-togethers, catching up, and randomness!

**Disclaimer:** don't even know why I do this anymore...well, if I owned Kingdom Hearts I don't think I'd be wasting my time with this...

* * *

Amida had up until recently been reading a book he had found lying around. Now, he had first picked it up to cure himself of his boredom, but as he read it, he found it quite interesting. He had come to a rather good part when he heard the door of the ship open. He was hoping that he would not be disturbed, but lady luck was not on his side this day. To his dismay, he heard two very loud voices exclaim, "NO WAY!!" 

Amida sighed, and waved without looking up from the book with a simple, "Yo." He then heard the pulling of weapons and looked up from his book to see Yoko holding back a silver haired man and Zera and Takuto holding back a brunette.

"Riku, chill!" Yoko shouted. "He's cool!"

"Cool? COOL? Yoko, he almost killed us almost a year ago and you say he's cool?! Takuto, I thought you killed him!" Riku shouted.

"I said that, but I didn't do what I said. He left because he didn't want to hurt us or even be a part in Marla and Kurishi's plans, so it's all good," Takuto said. "He is no threat to us. He is actually a big help! He's been helping Leon and the others restore the Radiant Gardens over the past few years!"

"Really?" asked Sora.

"Nice to see the two of you as well," Amida said sarcastically. "Riku, Sora, the two of you have grown a lot. I see you have grown your hair out, Riku."

"Uh, yeah," Riku said, lowering his weapon. Sora gave the older man a strange look, who simply rolled his eyes in return.

"Yes?" Amida said, facing the brunette boy who was now calm but confused.

"So…you're a good guy now?" Sora asked.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Amida replied.

"Then how come I've never seen you around Radiant Gardens when I go there?"

"Probably because you would have tried to kill me if you saw me. Take today for example."

"Oh…" Riku and the others walked into the ship fully as the older man stood from his chair. Zera and Yoko sat down on the couch in the living room like area and the others took their seats in random chairs. Zera smiled.

"Now…about the rooms…" she grinned.

"I know where this is going," Yoko stated, crossing her arms.

"Yoko and Riku will share a room!"

"I knew it! Are you trying to get him to sleep with me?!" she shouted.

"Hmm…I wasn't thinking of that but…oh well! Have fun!" Zera said with a shrug.

"Uh…as the um, 'chaperone' of this group…I think boys should be with boys and girls with girls," Amida said.

"Who made you chaperone, huh!" Sora asked, pointing an accusing finger at the older man.

"I'm the oldest here, therefore, I have authority over you all. That means Zera and Yoko will keep their individual rooms. Why? Because I say so and they were here first. Sora and Riku you'll share a room, and Takuto will be with me. Why? Because it'd be way too awkward with either of you sharing with me," Amida explained.

"Uh…okay…" everyone said.

"Ugh, after fighting you two idiots I feel sweaty. I'm gonna go change," Yoko said.

"I is coming!" Zera said, following after her friend, both standing from the couch and walking down the hallway, as well as using her perfect grammar skills. The two girls came back a few moments later and were in 'hang out clothes', as they called them. Zera had changed into tan gaucho pants and a green tank top. Yoko changed into dark green cargo pants and a crimson kami. They sat back down on the couch and looked at the others.

"Okay…what now?" Zera asked. The others shrugged.

"How about you guys tell us what has been going on in your world?" Sora asked.

"Okay!" Zera said, taking a deep breath to ready herself for the large rant that was coming. "Well…we've been at school…"

"…That's it?" Sora asked. "You got all ready to say that?"

"Uh…yep!" she said happily. "Oh! Oh! But if you want the long version, I kept pissing my teachers off by changing the uniform, Yoko had to get contacts since her amber eyes scared the teachers, I failed a math test, I once again joined gymnastics, Yoko got onto the dance team in the hip-hop division, I won a prize in art class for one of my drawings, Yoko was accepted into the Honors class for World Cultures, I gots a new puppy and new fishy, but he died, NO FABIO, and I am waiting for our friend Akitoki Yoshinori Yamanaka to tell Yoko that she is the one that he has been in love with for so many years, but has chickened out every single chance he had!! What a loser, but he is my loser nonetheless so I loves him! Shout out to Aki, I love you!!"

"…What?" Riku asked.

"Do you seriously want me to repeat all of that?" Zera asked.

"No, no, no, not that. Someone else- er does like Yoko?" he asked, _correcting _himself. Yoko raised a brow at him, noticing the correction he made.

"Yeah! He is about your height, has long brunette hair, probably the length you had it before you grew your hair out, has muscles, and is soft spoken at times. He hit me with a volleyball one time!!!" Zera said happily. Yoko inched away from her friend only to be tackled by her hyper active, on a permanent high friend.

"And you're happy about that?" Amida asked.

"Uh…not really about the volleyball part, but I was bugging him earlier about Yoko, so it's okay!" Zera replied. Riku had his arms crossed. Zera could tell that Riku did not like Aki at all from what he had heard. "Ohhh, jealous that Aki has seen Yoko in her bikini at his pool party earlier this year??" Zera stared at him wide eyed. Riku blushed.

"He what!" he shouted. He was half mad that another man had seen Yoko in such a revealing outfit, and half imagining Yoko in a bikini himself. He looked over at Yoko and noticed that she still has her tan marks from her bikini, but quickly looked away. Yoko just sat there, her arms crossed with nothing to say about the matter. Zera, on the other hand, wanted to see how much more information Riku could take before exploding. She smirked.

"Oh yea! We've all known each other since we were kids so we used to take baths together! And they occasionally share ice cream and soda and stuff like that. And then there are times when they go out and do stuff together when I'm not there. I don't know what they do, but they seem like they have a lot of fun. Especially in those dark movie theaters!" she said casually. Riku looked over at Yoko.

"You know that Zera is lying about all of that right? I don't go anywhere with him unless she comes with. I don't trust him when it is just the two of us," Yoko stated.

"Oh…okay…" Riku said, sitting back in his chair, stress seeming to melt off of his shoulders.

"But the part about us being childhood friends is true," Yoko added. Riku smacked his forehead at that.

"Okay then," Sora said. "Now that we are all caught up, how about some dinner?"  
"I shall cook!" Zera shouted, running into the kitchen. The others followed to make sure she didn't burn the ship down. "So, what do you all want?" The others thought for a moment.

"How about pizza?" Takuto suggested, speaking up for the first time in a while. He didn't want Zera to make something too hard since he knew how she cooked. Out of nowhere, Zera was tossing dough into the air, it landed on Sora's head, his hair poking holes into it. Everyone looked at Yoko as she laughed at Sora.

"Oh…wow…Yoko actually laughed…" Takuto said. "I've never seen her laugh like that before….weird…" She gave him the one finger salute, got her bored face back, and crossed her arms. Sora took the dough off of his head.

"Dammit, Sora! You poked holes in the dough, bitch!" Zera shouted. Sora gave her the dough.

"Sorry for having such naturally spiky hair," he stated.

"Yes, you are forgiven for being born that way," she said. He rolled his eyes and got back to getting the dough ready.

"I guess I'll make the sauce or something," Yoko said.

"I'll get the cheese ready," Riku said, walking after Yoko to the fridge.

"What should we do?" Sora and Takuto asked.

"Stand there and look cute," Zera said. "Amida, you can do whatever."

"I'm gonna get back to my book then," he said, walking back into the living room.

"I'll come back and molest you later," Zera said to Takuto. He stood there with wide eyes, not having expected her to say something like that. She just laughed.

"Just kidding," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

It was not long before everyone sat in the living room on the floor eating the pizza. Amida said he didn't want any and went into his room to continue reading as the others asked each other questions and said random stuff.

"So…if you were left on some random desert island, Sora, would you eat your hand or your foot first?" Zera asked with a raised brow, taking a bit out of her pizza slice. Sora thought for a moment.

"Can I have ketchup?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Yeah, I'd eat my hand first," he said. Riku inched away from his friend, taking his pizza with him. He sat next to Yoko and Zera then looked for her next victim. She eyed Yoko and Riku for a moment, trying to think of a question to ask either one of them or both of them. Yoko ignored her friend's glare, but Riku was starting to feel uncomfortable. He blinked and looked away from the girl who shouted in triumph.

"Yesh! I win!" Zera exclaimed. Riku looked back at the girl.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response.

"You blinked!" she said.

"Uh…right…"

And then Zera went back to contemplating what question she should ask them. She smiled sweetly at them, giving them the façade that she was going to ask them an innocent question. Oh how wrong they were…

"So when do you guys plan on doing it?" she asked. Yoko choked on her pizza and Riku practically had a heart attack. "OR! Riku, if you saw Yoko do one of her dance things from school would you think it was kinky? Take your pick cause I've got more!" Sora thought for a moment.

"That's a hard one…" he said. Riku threw his soda can at Sora, hitting him square in the forehead, sending the brunette backwards. "Ouchie…"

"Riku, your answer!" Zera shouted at him. "Question one or two and your answer! You can answer both if you wanna!"

"Uh…not anytime soon…?" he said.

"What about the second question??" Zera said, poking Riku in the abs. Yoko looked at her friend with a raised brow.

"Zera, I love you, but you have to…how should I say this…SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted. Zera sat back down in her little spot on the floor. She pouted up at her friend.

"But…but it was just getting to the good part!" she whined. Yoko rolled her eyes. Zera dashed down the hallway and came back with a DVD in her hand. "I have the dance half time from this years football game if you wanna see Yoko dance! Then you can better answer the question!" Yoko looked at the DVD.

"Which song was on there?" Yoko asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I think this is the one with _Girlfriend_ on it so that would be the first football game at school," Zera said, looking at the DVD. Yoko nodded.

"That's okay then," she said.

"Why does it matter as long as we see you dance?" Sora asked.

"First game was _Girlfriend_, the second game was _Buttons_, the third game was _Smack That_, and the last game that is coming up is to _Money Maker_." Riku looked at Yoko who just sat there, drinking her soda like nothing was happening. "The funny part is that Yoko listens to heavy metal. Anyway, on with the disk!!"

And so they watched the DVD. Most didn't know Yoko danced so well. Riku probably wasn't to happy that Yoko had to dance with a very attractive guy who was a little taller than him, had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and dressed just like her. Riku wanted to slap Yoko's dance instructor because he was all over Yoko. Zera said his name is Kirt and Riku didn't like him either. As the video ended, Zera stared at Riku, which began to creep him out.

"Uh…yes?" he said.

"Answer the question!" she said with grin. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the clock.

"Oh look at the time, we should really get to bed!" he said. He got up and ran back down the hall and into his and Sora's room. Yoko yawned.

"Yeah, bed sounds good right 'bout now," she said. "Night, losers." She walked down to her room and turned on her music to drain the others out. Zera smiled and waved good night to them, and then walked down to her room, countering Yoko's music. Takuto and Sora got up, and looked at each other.

"Uh…yeah," Takuto said.

"Right…well night!" Sora said, walking off from the awkwardness. Takuto shrugged, and went to his room.

Sora walked into the room and saw Riku lying on his bed, his face in his pillow. In truth, he did think it was kinky, and he thought it would be even more kinky if she danced like that for him (Yes, Riku is a perverted boy, but he is 16 or something, so can you really blame him? He has hormones…).

"Uh…any problems Riku?" Sora asked. The teen groaned. Sora gave him a suspicious look.

"Did you think it was kinky?" he asked. Riku remained silent and Sora smirked. "You did! You thought it was kinky!"

"No I don't!" Riku shouted into the pillow, voice muffled by it. Sora raised a brow.

"Sure," he said, knowing the teen was lying. He would sooo tell Zera about this later. Riku got up from his spot on the bed and left the room, but Sora stopped him for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"To go tell Yoko good night," he said. Sora smiled.

"Okay, man," he said. Riku left the room and Sora sat on his own bed as he watched his silver haired friend leave. He laughed to himself.

* * *

Riku headed down the hallway and came to Yoko's door. He placed his ear against the door to see if she was still listening to music or asleep. He heard music and opened the door to see Yoko practicing one of her dance routines. He watched her for a moment before she finally noticed he was there. She got up from her position and walked over to her radio, then looking over to Riku. "Uh, may I help you?" she asked. 

"I just wanted to say good night…" he said, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at her to see that she had changed into long, mango colored pants, and a white v-neck kami with lace on the bottom and on the neck and up on the straps and around the back.

"Oh, that's…nice of you…" she said, walking over to him. She smiled at him. "So are you going to say what you wanna say or just stand there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I also wanted to say that, I, uh, really missed you while you were gone," he said. "I'm glad you're back with us, Yoko."

"Happy to be back, Riku. I missed you as well," she said.

"Um, yeah, so, uh, good night, I guess…" he said. He turned around, but was pulled into a hug. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Yoko.

"Good night," she said, finishing the hug and walked over to her bed. Riku walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Before he closed the door Yoko said, "And like I said earlier, I missed you too. Also, don't worry about Aki for he is just a little boy with a little crush." Riku looked back at Yoko with his arms crossed as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed.

"From what I heard he is seriously in love with you." Yoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I never liked him that way though," she said with a yawn. "He's liked me for more years than I could ever count and I'm just glad that I can have a break. I hang out with him and Zera almost everyday after school, so I'm done for a while."

"You can never escape Zera," Riku laughed. She smiled.

"Ha, she told me if I did try to 'escape' she would just find me in the end," Yoko said with her small smile still in place. She took her hair tie off of her wrist and put her hair into a loose, low ponytail and then looked back at Riku. "So, like I said, I just want a break from Aki, no offence to him." Riku smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"That's good because so far I do not like him," he said, crossing his arms. She raised a brow at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"He got to spend more time with you than I ever get," he said. "And when we do get together like this, all of the worlds are in trouble. I don't think it's very fair."

"Fair? Life is never fair, Riku."

"Well, you're with me now, so I guess there is no need to worry about fairness," he said, his lips close to hers. He connected his lips with hers and she was quick to return the kiss as he used his body to push her down onto the bed and soon laying over her.

* * *

Zera lay on her bed, propped up by her elbows, listening to her techno music until the door opened and she turned to see Takuto looking over at her. "Hey," he said. "Just wanted to say good night." 

"Heh, good night," she said. He walked in and leaned over her to give her a small kiss, which she returned. She smiled at him and then sat up quickly, accidentally hitting their heads together. "Ow! Damn! I forgot to say good night to Yoko!" Takuto looked up at her from his newly found spot on the floor and got up, rubbing his head. She looked down at him.

"Whoops…sorry."

"It's okay. I'll come with you," he said. They walked out of her room and Zera came to a sudden stop at Yoko's door, which was open. She peered in.

"You said not anytime soon, Riku!" she shouted. Riku and Yoko looked over at Zera and Takuto and they regained their motor skills. He got off of Yoko, but fell off of the bed. Yoko sat up and looked at her two friends.

"And you are here why?" she asked.

"I came back to say good night to you, Yoko, but I guess I should say good night to Riku as well," Takuto said, looking at the two.

"Same," Zera confessed.

"Uh…good night…I guess," Riku said, pulling himself up using the bed. Zera ran over to Yoko and examined her clothes. Yoko raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Yoko asked.

"Okay! All straps are still in place and no rips in your clothes! We came just in time before you lost the most important thing in your life!" Zera shouted.

"And that would be?" asked her friend.

"Virginity…" Zera said. Yoko's eye started to twitch.

"Thank you ever so much," Yoko said sarcastically.

"We weren't going to do anything," Riku said.

"Sure. That's what they all say, but if we didn't come when we did oh how wrong you'd be!" Zera said. "You never know what you do under the influence!"

"But we weren't drinking Zera," Yoko said.

"…oh. But! What about the influence of…hormones!" Zera exclaimed. Yoko had no comeback. Riku brushed himself off and looked at the other two who had rudely interrupted them.

"I'm going to bed now," he said.

"Not in here you're not!" Zera shouted, grabbing his arm. She violently threw Riku into his room and Sora sat up from his bed and looked at his friend. He then looked up at Zera who threw his best friend onto the ground.

"Ow…" Riku said.

"Uh…was that really needed?" Sora asked. "He could have come in here on his own."

"I am above the influence! Takuto is my anti-drug!" Zera shouted, pulling the boy next to her into a hug.

"I am?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Yes you are, love," she replied. Takuto sighed and smiled. He took himself out of Zera's grasp and began leading her away from Sora and Riku's room.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed…" he said as they exited the room. Riku sat up and rubbed his head. Sora looked at his friend, shaking off the strange incident that had just occurred.

"You know, with Zera barging into every room, you and Yoko will never be alone…" Sora said.

"I know…"

* * *

Aki looked in the mirror and looked at the clothes that he had just put on. He looked down at the long black cloak that Axel had given him, but under the cloak was a different outfit that Xemnas had given him. 

Axel walked back into the room and looked at Aki who turned to face him. Axel tossed him a gold chain with the symbol of the Nobodies hanging from it. On the other end of the chain was a silver key. Aki looked down at the chain and the key, but then looked back at the spiky redhead.

"Those of the keys to your vehicle," Axel said. "It's a motorcycle. There is a feature on it where you can open dark portals to get to other worlds and report back here."

"Where are they now?" Aki asked.

Axel though for a moment. "Last time we checked on them they were on their way to another world called Land of Dragons. There is where you are headed then?" Aki nodded as he put the hood on the cloak up. "I'll get Yoko back for sure. Even if I have to kill that damned Riku."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter! So glad this is finally done. I had such a hard time writing this by myself. So, for all the help she gave me, thank you so much Complete Sylence! You are a fabulous co-writer, I must say. Thank you the reviews people, I'm glad you all like it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be soon. It's summer now, so I should have more time! Thank you once again to everyone, and please leave your lovely comments, even if you feel like flaming… 


End file.
